


Equivalent Exchange

by shuppet44



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Kyoko is here but shes a cat, M/M, Mutual Pining, Saiouma Exchange, Tags Are Hard, Thief and Detective au, light bg tenhimi, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: Saihara is a renowned detective, pushed onto the case of a petty criminal gone rouge, only for that criminal to be in search of a lot more than money. He wants Saihara, and he's willing to go down for just a moment with him.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my far too late pinch hit for the SaiOuma Exchange! I'm sorry this is so late, I had some struggles with it, but its here now! This is for #87 in the exchange, I really hope you like it!!

Saihara had risen to fame in a short time thanks to his talents. He could solve nearly any case that wound up on his desk, knew how to go after the facts, read the evidence, keep emotions out of his work. At least, that had been the case until a few months ago. He had been granted a case, a high profile jewel theft that had been stumping the local police for several weeks. There wasn't much evidence left behind, really, save for the bright purple cloth heart that had been discovered on the floor. It was a tag, a signature, one that had been seen many times before, but never before at such a large scale crime. The hearts were usually found at petty crimes, a general annoyance to the public, nothing harmful, no one ever truly got hurt in the acts. It seemed to be a group, a group of masked men and woman, lead by a slim man who always wore white. But, beyond that, no one knew anything about them, no names, no faces. Saihara had been their last hope to find the thief, all they knew was that it was the assumed leader who had done it, he had turned to the security camera and waved the heart in the air for the tape before leaving. He worked day and night to find the man, going through evidence over and over, rewatching every tape, looking at every file, until something was slipped under his door in the middle of the night when he was half asleep at his desk. 

A letter, telling him to go to the nearest hotel in three days, to go alone, and that all his answers would be there. The note was handwritten in writing that seemed almost childish, written in purple pen that closely matched the cloth hearts left at each crime scene. Something about it seemed familiar, but Saihara couldn't place it, deciding to go along with whatever this man's plan was. And in three days time, he found a room key in his mailbox, just hours before he was set to go in. Saihara was tempted to bring a weapon, but he wasn't a fan of guns and everything about this screamed taunt, not attack. So, empty handed and more anxious than he cared to admit, Saihara found himself in the hotel elevator, going to the fourth floor and finding his way to the room labeled on his key, opening the door gingerly. The lights were off, save for a bedside lamp, which gently illuminated a chair nearby. 

“Oh? Seems our favorite detective finally decided to show up, took you long enough, Saihara-chan.” The voice was male, high pitched but distinct, with a gentle lilt of mischief to it. 

“You’re the one who called me here?” 

“Mhm! I'm the supreme leader of your worst nightmare, DICE!” Saihara sat on the bed, staring at the mask covering the man's face. 

“Dice?” 

“Don't lie, I know you know who we are! Come on, you’ll make me cry if you keep pretending you don't know us!” Saihara could practically hear the pout on his face, keeping his guard up in case he decided to attack.

“Maybe I would recognize you if you took off the mask?” 

“Huh? Oh right, this silly thing, I just wanted to scare you when you came in!” He took the mask off, revealing his face for the first time. Saihara, much to his dismay, couldn't help but find him cute. He shook that initial thought from his mind, keeping his focus on the task at hand; figuring out what this man knew and where the stolen jewelry was before arresting him. 

“Nothing to say? Too shocked by my adorable face?” 

“No, just trying to place you, but I can't say I've ever seen you before.” The man pouted once again, his curly purple hair bouncing with him. 

“So mean, Saihara-chan! And here I am, ready to give myself to you! Well, if you do what I say, at least.” Finally, they were getting somewhere! This man, who seemed to be about Saihara’s age, acted much younger with his pouting and fake tears, he couldn't help but wonder if he was the one who pulled off the theft. But he wore the same white outfit, reminiscent of a straight jacket, so it seemed to be him. 

“And what would that be?” 

“For every question I answer, I get a kiss in return. I'll tell the truth every time, too! But that could be a lie!” Saihara sighed, knowing he was in for a long night with this man. In reality, a kiss for a question wasn't really that bad, he needed information and it sounded like this was the only way to get it. 

“How do you know I won't just arrest you the second I have what I need?” 

“I know everything! And besides, one kiss and you’ll be falling for me, it happens every time!” The man seemed confident in himself, plopping on the bed beside Saihara, who scooted away a bit. 

“Alright, go for it! Or are you scared?” Saihara hated to admit that he was a tiny bit nervous, he hadn't exactly done much kissing in his life. Or, well, any, really. But he didn't need to be good at it for this, the man was going to take whatever kisses he got and be done with it. 

“The purple hearts are your signature, right? They’ve always been found at the scenes of low-level crimes like graffiti, why rob a jewelry store all of a sudden?” 

“To get your attention! You’re such a big fancy detective, Saihara-chan, petty crimes weren't going to wind up on your desk! And I couldn't stand not having your eyes on me any longer!” Saihara opened his mouth to ask another question, only to be quickly hushed, the man's eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Ah-ah! Kiss first, then you can ask another!” Saihara sighed, unsure of what to do. He wondered if he should call his sanity into question at this point, for playing this mans crazy game. 

“Oh… has my beloved detective never been kissed? Is that why his hands are shaking? I can fix that!” He leaned in and grabbed Saihara by the cheeks, pulling him in for a brief and messy kiss. There wasn't time to react, or even kiss back, before he pulled away, a smug grin on his face. 

“Total virgin, huh Saihara-chan? No need to lie, I know everything about you anyway!” Saihara swallowed and wiped his mouth before moving on, willing his heartbeat to slow down. 

“Whats your name?” 

“You can call me the ultimate supreme leader!” 

“Your _real_ name.” 

“You know what? I'll give it to you, since you need something to call out later. Kokichi Ouma, at your service!” Saihara ignored the little quip, wracking his brain for the name. But nothing came up, no prior cases that he had heard of, nothing at all helpful. 

“Kokichi Ouma?” 

“Now now, don't overuse it!” Ouma giggled, leaning forward on his hands. 

“I'll let you have that one for free! That's all you get, though, I can't be just giving information away!” Saihara, a little fed up with the game, started asking more questions quickly, wanting to get this over with so he could go home and move on. Each kiss seemed to get more and more intense no matter how he reacted, Ouma even nipping his bottom lip once. 

“I'll give you one more question, Saihara-chan, I can't have you learning too much now!” Ouma’s giggle echoed in the hotel room, a sound Saihara was fairly sure was ingrained in his mind. 

“Where are the jewels you stole?” Ouma leaned in for his kiss, Saihara meeting him halfway this time and kissing him properly, almost against his will. He wanted to feel it, to remember it, even if all his logic said he shouldn't. This kiss lasted longer, Ouma humming against him and cupping his cheek until they both needed to breathe. 

“Ah… for such a good kiss, I suppose its only fair I tell you. I have them right here!” He pulled out a large backpack from under the bed, plopping it in Saihara’s lap with a jingle. Saihara opened it, revealing a huge bundle of jewelry and loose gems, everything that had been stolen from the jewelry shop, entirely untouched. He gaped at the sight, why would Ouma do this? Steal thousands of dollars worth of jewelry, such a high-risk crime, only to give it all back? 

“Wh-” 

“No more questions for you! Remember how I said I wanted your attention? You better not forget me this time, or I'll cry! I have to go now, but don't worry! We’ll see each other again soon!” Ouma giggled and hopped up, his hand lingering on Saihara’s shoulder as he ran out, leaving the detective to question everything he had just seen. This had all been some sort of plot to get him in the same room as Ouma? The theft was nothing more than an attention seeking move? He laid back on the bed, bag still in his lap as he thought about it all. Nothing seemed to add up in his head, not surprising after meeting this mastermind. Kokichi Ouma… The man was going to kill him. Saihara fell asleep like that, entirely without meaning to. He woke up as sunlight filtered through the window, the faint rays of the early morning sunrise shocking him to his senses. Saihara knew his position didn't look good, passed out in a random hotel with a bag of stolen jewels in his lap, so he bolted quickly, heading to the police station to file a report and return the jewelry. 

Everyone had questions and he had answers, but for some reason, he kept the man's name to himself, always on the tip of his tongue but never quite slipping out. He explained the note, the meeting, leaving out the details of the kissing and such, the entire department heralding him as a hero and commending his bravery. The jewelry was cataloged for evidence and Saihara gave a brief description of Ouma to the police to look for, but he knew they wouldn't find anything. This man, despite his childish actions, despite his games, was smart, smarter than most other perps he had taken down, he doubted he would get caught easily. Behind the giggles and crocodile tears was a sharp mind, one that would keep him safe until he decided he wanted to be seen. Saihara had seen it in his eyes, flashes of brilliance floating in the deep purple pools, masked by lies and hidden intent. He was told to take a few days off, clear his head, take a well-deserved break, but Saihara just couldn't seem to relax. Even his cat, Kyoko, sensed his unease, jumping into his lap to nuzzle into his stomach. 

“I just don't get it… he's smart, he's fast, he could be a great criminal if he wanted to, he could make a lot of money from that jewelry theft alone, but he had simply turned them in like it was a book he borrowed…” Saihara sighed, putting down his notebook. It was no use, he couldn't untangle this one, at least not yet. He dozed off in his cozy chair, Kyoko purring in his lap until there was a knock on the door. It was loud enough to startle him awake, sending him to the door, only to see something had been slid under. It was a note, written in that familiar purple pen, along with a purple cloth heart. Saihara didn't even need to read the note to know who it was from, a shiver running through him. 

_‘I want to see you again, I wonder what it will take to make that happen? Grand theft auto? A little assault? I'll be good, but only for a little while! A star-crossed love for the ages, you know? Keep an eye out for me, mister detective, I wouldn't want you to move on to some floozy, would I?’_

The note was a vague threat, it felt like, laced with intent. Saihara reread it a few times, unsure of what to do. Could he even do anything? It wasn't as if he was opposed to seeing Ouma again, they had certainly had… quite the evening together, but it was ill-advised, at best. He was a detective! A high profile detective who had made a name for himself out of sheer luck! It wouldn't be good for his career to be found consorting with this ‘ultimate supreme leader’, even if he hadn't really done anything harmful, he was still a criminal! One who was threatening assault as it was! Saihara ran a hand through his hair, groaning. He retreated to his chair, Kyoko giving him the stink eye and scurrying off. She was always good at that, a better detective than he was sometimes. But, against her kitty judgment and his own, he let himself imagine, for a moment, that Ouma wasn't a criminal. He was just a guy, a weird guy, but a guy with a cute smile and hair that looked incredibly soft, a man Saihara couldn't get out of his mind. Every question answered only gave him more to ask, all he really knew was the man's name. If this was another world, he’d want to ask him out, take him to dinner or something and try to learn more if he could. If Ouma would let him. Why was he so mysterious and childish? Why was he so focused on Saihara, taking so many risks just to meet him? It seemed fruitless to keep thinking about it, only frustrating him. So he turned on the television, switching it on to his favorite mystery drama and drifting in and out of consciousness until his phone rang, startling him awake. 

“Hello?” 

“Can you come downtown, to the bakery near the station? We’ve got a little problem here, could use your help.” Saihara quickly agreed, getting changed and driving to the bakery. A few police cars were outside, bright lights flashing in the darkness, and Saihara skirted around them, making his way inside. Two women were wrapped in blankets, one close to tears, the other holding her protectively, a nearby table covered in cupcakes. He went to the girls first, sitting across from them. 

“Are you alright? What happened here?” The taller of the two spoke up, hugging the smaller. 

“Tenko isn't even sure, one second I was making cupcakes, the next Himiko is screaming! She came out and Himiko was all tied up by some guy in a creepy mask. She tried to untie her, but the creepy mask guy tied her up too and started messing with the cupcakes and stuff. Tenko doesn't understand… he didn't take any money or anything.” 

Saihara nodded, taking notes and apologizing to the woman for their trouble before getting up, heading over to the display that had been set up. It was made of cupcakes, all of them some form of purple, although they didn't seem to match. They were arranged in a heart, with one made of purple cloth stuck in the dead center. Immediately Saihara knew what had happened here, it had been Ouma, trying to get his attention once again. The heart, the cupcakes, it all added up in an entirely confusing way, one that only meant one thing.

“Sir… do you have any idea what this may mean? The purple heart is the same as the ones we keep finding, but why devolve back simple crimes after that robbery? They didn't take anything, didn't hurt anyone, it's like their trying to make a point. But it's not activism, it's not religious, I don't understand…” Saihara nodded quietly, thinking to himself for a moment. 

“Is there any news vans outside?” The cop nodded, and Saihara quickly made his exit, trying to hunt down one of the reporters.

“Sir? Are you the detective on this highly confusing and disturbing case?” Saihara took a deep breath and nodded, fighting off a wave of nervous nausea. 

“I am, and I have something id like to s-say.” The reporter handed him the microphone, pointing him towards the camera.

“You don't need to do this. You don't need to keep making these spectacles, I get your message. So, you don't need to send another. You know where to find me now, ill be there.” His body functioned before his brain could even process what he had done, brushing off any further questions and getting into his car to drive home. There was no taking it back now, he had basically just invited Ouma into his house on live television. Kyoko mewled at him when he returned, butting up against his calf as he kicked off his shoes. 

“I just made a really stupid move, didn't I?” She meowed again, making him sigh. Saihara left his front door unlocked, knowing it would likely just be picked open if he didn't, and made himself comfortable, sipping at a drink in hopes of calming himself down. He had no clue what would happen now, if Ouma would show up, what he would want, where it would lead. He wasn't even looking to arrest him, just to convince him to stop with the crimes. Part of him was excited to see Ouma again, it had been all but a day since the hotel, but his heartbeat spoke for him. He could still feel Ouma’s lips on his, a faint sensation that faded by the minute. Then, quiet as a mouse, he felt a presence, turning in his chair to see Ouma in his doorway. 

“Awww, you ruined the surprise, I was going to scare you!” 

“I think you’ve startled me plenty for the moment, Ouma.” He pouted, crossing his arms as he made his way into the living room.

“Oh! Kitty!” A childish grin popped up on Ouma’s face as he approached Kyoko, who hissed at him. 

“Shes, ah… not too friendly with strangers.” It was more like she could smell crime, Saihara had often considered bringing her to interrogations in the past. Still, Ouma reached out to pet her, only to be swiped at before Kyoko ran off. 

“I don't have to be a stranger! Especially since you're the one who invited me here, Saihara-chan! So, what did you want from me? I'm glad you got my little note!” 

“I want to play the game again. Questions for kisses, I get to ask anything I want.” Ouma perked up, smirking a bit. “Oh? You know, my beloved never has to give an excuse for kisses, he can just ask for them!” Saihara had to fight off a blush, glancing away. 

“That's… not what I called you here for.” 

“Aww, darn, and here I was hoping id get to see whats hiding under those clothes! Saihara-chan looks like he’d have the cutest ass!” Saihara breathed hard, deciding to just move on. 

“Why did you leave that big heart in the cupcake shop? Why scare those two women to death instead of just send me a note or something?” 

“Well, that sounds like two questions to me! So, two kisses please!” Ouma dropped into Saihara’s lap, squirming to get settled until he had his legs wrapped around his waist in the big chair.

“W-we don't need to be so close, Ouma, i-” 

“Am I going to have to take my kisses? You’re going to make me cry if you don't hurry!” Saihara finally gave in, giving Ouma two quick pecks on the lips before pulling back. 

“Mmm, good enough! Whats more romantic than a big cupcake heart? And it's not like I hurt them, I just wanted to make it big and I'm not about to spend all day making cupcakes!” 

“What does this all mean to you?” Saihara gave him a kiss before he could even ask, no longer minding them. 

“Being in Saihara-chan’s lap, getting kissed by him, being in his house, it all means the world to me.” Saihara opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. 

“That was a lie! I'm just here to get information to blackmail you later, maybe even murder!” Ouma giggled like it was nothing, leaning in so his nose bumped Saihara’s. 

“I want more kisses.” 

“I have two more questions for you.” Ouma nodded, wiggling in his lap in a way that left Saihara holding back a moan. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked it, liked Ouma against him, liked feeling the warmth of his body on him. Frankly, he didn't want to stop, but he definitely wasn't going to tell Ouma that. 

“Hit me with them.” 

“Why are you a criminal? You’re smart, you could be anything, I'm sure, I don't get why you do all of this.” Ouma hummed, rolling his hips again, knowing very well what he was doing. 

“Tonight, ill tell you. I'll let you in, because I like you. I'm the supreme leader of DICE, like I've told you. We’re a lot more than an evil organization though, we’re family. I spare you the gory details, because it's so not sexy. But I'd do anything for them. And besides, crime is fun! I love running around, raising hell, scaring people, it's not like I'm hurting anyone! Now, for my prize!” 

Ouma didn't give Saihara a chance to respond before kissing him hard, hands on his waist and inching higher, but not rushing. A moan whimpered out of him, which Ouma swallowed eagerly, using it as an opening to slip his tongue past his lips. Saihara shuddered, not used to the odd sensation, but he didn't pull back. His heartbeat sped up, a combination of arousal and anxiety. He had no clue what he was doing, making out with someone who, frankly, should be arrested for what he had done. But he couldn't bear to pull back, to end it. But, after thoroughly exploring his mouth, Ouma pulled back, smirking down at Saihara. 

“Someone sure likes this, hmm? Do you get off on my lies, Saihara-chan? I can feel you under me, hard already, all I've done is kiss you!” Saihara went red, looking away and letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Ask your next question, Saihara-chan.” Ouma purred, his mouth barely an inch from Saihara’s as he spoke. 

“Would you give it up if you could? Would you stop committing crimes? I can't… if you're going to be terrorizing people, stealing from jewelry stores, i-i-” 

“Are you asking me if I will give up crime to make out with you?” Saihara moved to respond, he honestly wasn't sure what he meant at this point, it had been just a question but…

“If you let me suck you off, ill do whatever you want.” Ouma giggled, nosing at Saihara’s cheek before trailing his lips down his neck, giving him time to think. 

“I don't, I mean… O-Ouma, I've never-” 

“I know my beloved is a virgin, saving himself for me~ You won't even have to do anything, just feel my mouth on you, warm and wet, it's so much better than your hand. Of course, Saihara-chan doesn't have to! I might cry a little if he doesn't want to, especially when I can feel how hard he is, but I won't mind! Although he does owe me a kiss!” Saihara’s mind was screaming at him, telling him to call this off, end it, or at least have a conversation that didn't involve Ouma grinding on him. But the rest of his body wanted nothing more than to keep going, feel Ouma against him, touch him, kiss him.

“We… I mean, i-if you want to-” 

“Yes!!” Ouma grinned, kissing Saihara messily and humming against his lips. This time, they didn't pull apart, Ouma moving fluidly against him and slipping his hands under Saihara’s shirt. Saihara held his hips loosely, still unsure of what he was doing, but Ouma helped guide him a bit. Or, if nothing else, distract him from his worries. Warm hands slipped higher up his chest till they reached his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers as Saihara moaned. 

“Such a little virgin! I like it though, wouldn't want anyone else corrupting my beloved, id be so upset!!” Ouma’s little pout was irresistible to Saihara, he was far too cute for his own good, even when he was messing around. It had become pretty clear that most of his threats of tears were nothing more than teasing, so Saihara didn't take it seriously, much more concerned with what his fingers were up to. He had never realized how sensitive his nipples were, sending little shocks of pleasure to his cock when Ouma pinched them. 

“A-ah! Ouma…” 

“I want you to call me Kokichi now.” He muttered, followed by a hard twist to Saihara’s sensitive chest, which was swollen now. 

“I'm going to make my beloved cum so fast, he won't even know what hit him!” Oum hopped up, dropping to his knees in front of Saihara, who bit his lip. He gripped the arms of the chair with white knuckles, a look of mild horror on his face.

“You look like you don't want this, Saihara-chan.” 

“I-I do, I want this, I just… I don't know what to do here.” Ouma watched him with something akin to concern, nuzzling Saihara’s clothed thigh. 

“ _You_ can just lay back and enjoy my mouth on your cock, I'm not worried about it, I just wanna taste you!” 

“B-but… you…” 

“Awww, my beloved wants to make me feel good! Even though I'm a dirty little criminal, he wants to make me cum! Don't worry about me, Shuichi, I just want to suck you off!” Ouma tugged at the waist of Saihara’s pants, giving him a moment to object, but he was quiet save for a few soft whines. 

“You don't have to try to last, Shuichi, just enjoy it! I can take it!” Ouma leaned in and started sucking at Saihara’s cock over his boxers, finding the wet spot over the tip and tonguing at it. The first contact made Saihara jump and moan, horribly sensitive even through his underwear. 

“O-oh god, fuck, K-Kokichi…” He whined, slapping a hand over his mouth quickly. 

“Hey! I wanna hear you! Come on, don't make me sad!” He reached up and pulled Saihara’s hand away, smirking softly. 

“I want to hear you moan when I make you feel this good, don't hide it!” Before Saihara could get embarrassed again, Ouma tugged his boxers down his thighs and took his cock past his lips. Saihara cried out loudly, this time not quieting himself, much as he wanted to. 

“Fuck, fuck, f-fuck…” He squirmed and threw his head back against the chair, unable to tear his eyes away from Ouma. He looked almost beautiful between his legs, his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes wide, staring up at Saihara as he took more and more inside him. He popped off after a moment, licking his lips before teasing the slit, catching beads of precum on the tip of his tongue. 

“I love how you taste, Shuichi, I love feeling your cock in my mouth, making me stretch to take it.” Ouma pressed wet kisses to the shaft, stroking what wasn't in his mouth as Saihara fought the urge to buck deeper into that glorious wet heat. 

“I-I’m close, I won't… a-ah, Kokichi, if you-” Saihara’s body felt like it was going up in flames, Ouma driving him right up to the edge of ecstasy but pulling back right before he could cum. 

“W-why…” 

“Waiting for a little makes it even better! Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you!” Saihara knew he absolutely would, but decided to let it go, fighting the urge to touch himself right now. He could hear some shuffling below him, tempted to ask what Ouma was up to, but before he could he was on him again. This time Ouma clearly wasn't playing around, grabbing one of Saihara’s hands and bringing to his hair while he bobbed his head rhythmically. All Saihara could hear were the sloppy wet noises of his cock being swallowed over and over, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Ouma moaned around him, stroking himself hard and fast as he sucked Saihara off. It took hardly more than a minute or two of that to make Saihara cum, he had been close before and Ouma was hellbent on pushing him over the edge. He tried to fight it for a moment, moaning and whining and no longer able to keep still, but Ouma’s persistence easily won out. Saihara cried out his name as he came, whimpering as Ouma pulled back, digging his nails into Saihara’s thigh to get his attention. His eyes widened in both horror and arousal as Ouma aimed his cock as his face, sticking out his tongue to catch what he could as sticky white ropes coated his swollen lips and fair skin. Saihara was too out of it to react, his body slumping backward, faintly catching Ouma’s soft moans of his name as he came as well, gripping his thigh tightly before letting go. Saihara had never felt so satisfied and spent before, his body buzzing with aftershocks as his cock jumped weakly. 

“Oh my god…” He groaned, throwing an arm over his face and feeling how his cheeks burned. 

“Jeez, Saihara-chan won't even look at me after making a mess from me? Guess I really am just an easy fuck for him!” 

“W-what? No, i-” Ouma giggled and Saihara looked down at him, flushing even brighter when he saw Ouma lick some cum off his fingers, having swiped it off his cheek. 

“And to think I even let him cum all over me! So rude!” Saihara moved to respond but Ouma just smirked, wiping the rest of his face on his sleeve. 

“My beloved is so easy to trick! You don't have to pretend you care, you know, I don't mind! I get it, I'm a criminal, not someone a detective should be fooling around with! Especially one as smart and famous as you, right Saihara-chan?” Ouma stood up, wiping his hands on his pants and getting redressed, making sure Saihara saw him. 

“Wait, you-” 

“I told you not to worry about me! Sucking you off got me so hard, I couldn't resist! I'll go now, though, I think I've-” Saihara reached out and pulled him back, Ouma tripping and falling into his lap. 

“Oh? Do you want to go for another round, Saihara-chan? I might need a minute to recover, I'm not a machine!” 

“No, I… I want you to stay over. It's late, the police are probably going to be looking for someone in your clothes and… I want to talk to you.” Ouma’s face lit up, trailing a hand down Saihara’s chest. 

“Oh? Taking me to bed? I dunno, that's a little dirty! And you still have your cock out, too, you perv!” Saihara squeaked softly and moved to tug up his pants and boxers, not an easy feat with Ouma in his lap. 

“I swear, i-its not like that at all!” 

“I hate liars, you know? So don't go grabbing my ass in my sleep, mister!” Saihara rolled his eyes and Ouma hopped up, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, although not before opening three incorrect doors. 

“There it is! Jeez, this place is a maze, Saihara-chan!” Ouma stripped down to his underwear, collapsing on the bed with a happy noise. Saihara quietly shuffled out of his pants, leaving on his boxers and soft shirt. He set out some food for Kyoko, who peeked her head into the doorway and briefly hissed at Ouma before turning back to her food. 

“Play nice, Kyoko, he's not who you think he is.” 

“You sure about that? I could be, Saihara-chan! I could be a horrible person, who wants nothing more than to kill you and steal your kitty!” 

“I know you aren't, Kokichi. I know criminals, I know bad people, that's not you. We… can talk more later, about what just happened, I don't think I can yet…” He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of his neck until Ouma pulled him down, kissing him sweetly. 

“Then sleep, Saihara-chan, I'm not gonna go anywhere.” They got under the covers, Ouma snuggling close immediately and kicking the covers over them. 

“I won't turn you in, I promise. Not unless you do something that warrants it, at least.” Ouma just hummed and pushed his face into Saihara’s chest, his eyes closed. 

“Sleeeeeeep!” Ouma poked Saihara, who wrapped his arms around him and let his eyes closed. This man, a criminal, a stranger, a liar, was in his bed, slowly falling asleep. Saihara shouldn't have let it happen, any of this, but… he liked it. Liked Ouma. Wanted nothing more than to sleep beside him and wake up to his cute face, to learn more about him, to convince him to turn away from crime. But he refused to let himself overthink it any longer, relaxing against Ouma and matching his breathing to the smaller man’s. He decided that, for one night, he would let whatever happened, happen. And so he soon fell asleep, warm and satiated, Ouma smiling against him, exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, i really love working with these guys, its been too long!


End file.
